<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apple Pie by GatorGirl2016</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965904">Apple Pie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016'>GatorGirl2016</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Fic A Day [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apple Pie Life (Supernatural), Baker Dean Winchester, Baking, Cute, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Non-Hunter Dean Winchester, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel tries to make an apple pie for his husband but ends up burning it. Thankfully, Dean doesn't mind showing Cas how to make the perfect apple pie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Fic A Day [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apple Pie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Writer's Month 2020 and the prompt was cooking.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam and Dean walked into the house Dean shared with his husband, Castiel, and immediately started gagging. The air was a thick black and the acrid smell of smoke permeated the air. Dean glanced at his brother with trepidation as they walked towards the kitchen. They both started coughing as the smoke filled their lungs the closer they got to the kitchen. They covered their ears as the smoke alarm started going, its piercing shrills breaking the silence.</p><p>“Cas,” Dean called worriedly as he rushed into the kitchen.</p><p>He saw his husband standing in front of the oven, black clouds of smoke billowing out of the open door. Cas had his shirt pulled up over his nose as he used a dishtowel to fan the smoke. When he heard Dean’s footsteps, he turned his head to stare at his husband. Cas’ eyes were wide with panic as tears fell from them. “Dean,” he coughed.</p><p>“Sam, throw every window open as well as the doors. We’ve got to clear this smoke out,” Dean ordered. “Cas, turn the oven off and pull whatever is in there out.”</p><p>Dean hurried to help Sam open the windows and doors. He grabbed the two fans from the hallway closet and plugged them in before turning them on. He hoped the extra air flow would help clear the smoke out faster. He then joined Cas at the counter who was staring sadly at some kind of burnt object.</p><p>Dean pressed his chest to Cas’ back and wrapped his arms around his waist. He settled his chin on Cas’ shoulder and looked down at the mystery object. He tried to figure out what it was supposed to be but finally gave up. “Sunshine, care to tell me what happened?”</p><p>A full body sigh escaped Cas. “I was trying to make a Dutch apple pie for you since I know it’s your favorite. It seems I should leave the baking to the professionals. It’s just you bake all the time for everyone else, I wanted to bake something for you for once.”</p><p>Dean squeezed his husband tighter and nuzzled behind his ear. “Oh sunshine, I appreciate the effort. It would be kind of nice to eat something that I didn’t bake for once.”</p><p>Cas looked at Dean over his shoulder, his blue eyes swimming with unshed tears. Cas had always been more sensitive than most. “Exactly and I can’t even bake a stupid pie. I have the entire periodic table of elements memorized perfectly and yet I can’t combine some apples, flour, and sugar. I’m pathetic.”</p><p>Dean gently turned Cas around so they could face each other. His hands came up to cup Cas’ cheek while he leaned forward and bumped their noses together. “Cas, you are so far from pathetic. So, you can’t bake a pie, who cares? I didn’t marry you for your baking skills.”</p><p>Cas’ lips curved up slightly. “Then why did you marry me?”</p><p>Dean lifted Cas up onto the counter and then slotted his body between his husband’s strong thighs. “I could fill a book with the reasons as to why I married you. A few are because you are the kindest, most selfless, smartest, and good-looking man I’ve ever seen. Not to mention, you totally put up with my crazy obsession with my car and you love Sam like he was your own brother.” Dean stood up on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Cas’ forehead between the thick black locks that fell into his eyes.</p><p>“I love you Dean. Thank you for not being upset about me burning the pie.” He looked at the charred black tin. “I still wish I could have made it properly for you.”</p><p>“How about I help you make it? We’ve got all the ingredients for it,” Dean suggested with a tender smile.</p><p>Cas’ eyes and nose scrunched up in delight. “That would be lovely. If I can handle lecturing over five hundred college students a day, I should be able to make a pie.”</p><p>Before Dean could reply, Sam walked in, still fanning the air. “Alright guys, all the windows in the house are open but it’s gonna take a while for the smoke to completely clear. It’s a good thing there’s not any chance of rain tonight. Cas, man, what the hell where you trying to cook?”</p><p>“A pie for Dean,” Cas replied sheepishly.</p><p>“Dude, your husband is a professional baker and you wanted to bake a pie for him. Why?” Sam asked confused.</p><p>“Shut up bitch. The reason doesn’t matter. I think it’s sweet,” Dean answered with a smile as he pressed a soft kiss to Cas’ lips.</p><p>“You are so whipped,” Sam said with a chuckle and an eye roll.</p><p>“I totally am, and I don’t mind at all. Now scram, Cas and I have a pie to make.” Dean made shooing motions with his hands.</p><p>“Alright, I’m going. Jess and I will see you guys Saturday.” Sam grabbed his bag of sweets from Dean’s bakery and headed out of the house.</p><p>Once he was gone, Dean turned back to Cas. “So, you ready to bake a pie?” Cas nodded eagerly. “Alright, first we’ve got to make the crust. We’re going to need flour, granulated sugar, kosher salt, apple cider vinegar, and butter.”</p><p>Once all the ingredients were gathered and sitting on the counter, Dean explained how to mix the ingredients together. After the dough had thickened enough in the bowl, he had Cas dump it out on the counter. He moved to stand behind his husband and guided Cas’ hands with his own to show him how to properly knead and flatten the dough.</p><p>“Alright, now we are going to wrap it in plastic wrap and let it set in the fridge for an hour. While we’re waiting for it to cool, we’ll start working on the filling,” Dean described as he grabbed the plastic wrap.</p><p>Once the dough was in the fridge, they grabbed apples, lemon juice, brown sugar, and cinnamon. Dean set the oven temperature and while it preheated, he and Cas started peeling and slicing the apples.</p><p>“Sunshine, how do you make peeling an apple so hard? You literally just stick the apple to the end of the peeler and turn the handle. It’s not rocket science which you can actually do,” Dean joked as he once again showed Cas how to load the apple on the prongs and then turn the handle until the apple was peeled.</p><p>Cas huffed as he replied, “Rocket science seems easier at this point. Here, let me try it again. I got a rocket into space; I can peel a stupid apple.” Dean watched with a smirk as Cas finally managed to peel one of the Granny Smith apples.</p><p>After cutting the six apples into half slices for the pie, they dumped them in a large mixing bowl along with the sugar, flower, lemon juice, and cinnamon. “Alright Cas, so mix it up until the apples are evenly coated. Make sure not to have any clumps of flower. I’m gonna measure out the ingredients for the crumb topping,” Dean said as he poured flour into a measuring cup.</p><p>Dean had to remeasure the flour three times because he couldn’t take his eyes off his husband. By now, Cas had somehow managed to get flour sprinkled through his hair and there were a few specks of apple filling dotting his cheeks. As he stirred the apples up, his tongue peeked from between his teeth and all Dean wanted to do was suck it into his mouth and kiss his husband senseless.</p><p>Cas glanced up. “Dean, you should probably pay attention to what you’re doing rather than me or else you’ll have to measure the flour for a fourth time.”</p><p>Dean blushed at being caught but quickly retorted, “At least I’ve managed to measure it out multiple times and keep my hair clean.”</p><p>“Oh, you have, have you?” Cas asked with a devilish smirk. In the blink of an eye, he reached into the measuring cup and pinched flour between his fingers before flicking them at his husband. He snorted at the flour that was now coating Dean’s face and hair.</p><p>Dean wiped at his face as he glared at Cas. “The only reason I’m not going to reciprocate is because I want this pie more than getting back at you.”</p><p>Cas rolled his eyes as he reached out to wipe as much of the flour from his husband as possible. “You and your pies. C’mon, let’s get this finished.”</p><p>Cas set the bowl of filling to the side and helped Dean measure out the ingredients for the crumb topping. Like with the dough, Dean stood behind Cas and held his hands to show him how to mix the crumb topping until it was just right.</p><p>Dean rubbed his hands against each other in excitement. “Alright, just gotta spread the dough out and place it in the pan, and then we add the filling and the topping. Then we’re sticking this bad boy in the oven and in an hour, we’ll have a delicious pie to enjoy.” He grabbed the dough from the fridge and a rolling pin from one of the drawers. “You want to roll the dough out?” He asked his husband.</p><p>“Of course. I told you I want to learn how to do this,” Cas replied with a smile as he unwrapped the dough. He placed his hands on each side of the rolling pin and then Dean blanketed them with his own. Using firm, even strokes, they had the dough rolled into a perfect twelve-inch circle in minutes.</p><p>They carefully laid the dough over the pan and gently pressed in into the glass. Dean showed Cas how to crimp the edges and then let Cas finish it on his own. His crimps were a little uneven and larger than Dean’s but not too bad for his first time. They added the filling and finished by sprinkling the crumb topping over it.</p><p>“Alright, stick her in the oven and let her cook sunshine,” Dean said eagerly.</p><p>After Cas had slid the pie into the oven and set the timer, he turned to Dean with a huge gummy smile. He pulled his husband into his arms and kissed him tenderly. “Thank you so much buttercup. I can’t wait to try it!”</p><p>“I’m sure it’s gonna be the best pie ever,” Dean whispered before slotting his mouth against Cas’. Cas parted his lips and Dean slipped his tongue inside. Their tongues danced with each other as they explored one another’s body with teasing touches.</p><p>When they broke apart, Cas said in a deep voice, “How long does the pie take to cook?”</p><p>“About an hour.”</p><p>“Good, that gives me enough time to ravish you,” Cas replied, already heading to their bedroom, dragging Dean behind him.</p><p>The pie turned out a little more done than Dean would normally allow but he was right about one thing, it was the best pie he’d ever made.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>